The Deadliest Soulmate
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: L.J.Smith gets more than she bargained for when the enemy turns up to imprison her in her own outpost. But Hunter and L.J both share more than their hatred... a soulmate connection, perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

**The Deadliest Soulmate**

_All alone in a dim room the two opposing leaders must decide the fate of humans. What the actual outcome is, is a completely different matter…_

Woo! A new story! Some people are probably there groaning 'not another one!', but here is another soulmate couple… with a difference.

Okay, I know that that was a rubbish summary but I couldn't think of a better one without giving too much away. This is yet another story of: if the _Night World_ was real, except that it's a little more realistic than my last one – it doesn't introduce any new characters.

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed for my story: _L.J's Secret_. I think I might delete that, so if you want to keep it – review for this saying so.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
Busted

The building was… _different_. Not like the usual Daybreak outposts, but Lisa wasn't complaining. Buildings like these were rarely used to hide Daybreakers and the Wild Powers because these houses were way too noticeable.

Lisa shut the blinds of the nearest window after peering out of it to see down the boulevard. The street was empty. And she was the only one in the building. _Good_. It was safer that way.

A rich neighbourhood, with this house smack bang in the middle – outlandish with large balconies and a steep drive. No vehicles were parked outside; Lisa had arrived here by bus – seeming to be as normal as any human. But she wasn't a normal human; she was an author and the leader of one of the biggest organisations on Earth.

Every Night Person in the world was pining for her blood for revealing the secrets to her readers – but the Night World should've understood that no reader would actually _believe–_

There was a noise upstairs. A thump in the attic. Lisa stiffened and turned around, a hand still on the windowsill. _Someone was… upstairs?_ She masked her face completely, even though inside she was screaming. _How_? How could anyone successfully make it through the wards that Aradia, Thea and Winnie had set up around the house? It was impossible… unless it were in actual fact a Daybreaker upstairs…

_Or_… Lisa thought, a chill running up her spine. _Or they were already in the house before the barriers had been erected. _Slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, she made her way over to the large closet that was almost a wardrobe – sitting idly in the corner of the room.

If she could make it there in time… if she could slot herself in with minimal noise… _Too late_. Heavy footsteps were thudding down the stairs. Bile rose in Lisa's throat and she dived for the closet, wrenching the door open and planting herself inside. Good job she was in a mansion, and the intruder was on the second flight of stairs, not close enough to hear or see her.

Quietly, Lisa shut the door – her heart pounding in her throat and her blood roaring in her ears. _A ghoul?_ She wondered, calming herself a little. No, it couldn't be, the footsteps sounded too controlled – and there was no mad slapping at the walls to get balance. This person had full body awareness.

_If only_… Lisa realised. _If only there had been another way. If only I could've found the fourth Wild Power in time. There would have been no use for the books and I wouldn't _be_ here right now…_

The footsteps stopped. Lisa could hear the intruder breathing now. They were in the living room and only a slab of wood was saving her from getting caught. While she'd been thinking, the person had arrived – and so quickly too. She'd switched off and dropped her guard. Lisa was close to tears, even though she was a grown woman. She was trembling with fear. If _she_ went down then the whole of Circle Daybreak would go down with her.

"I know you're in here," said a charming and silky voice – a male voice. Lisa's heart pumped ever faster. She'd never _ever_ heard him speak before, never even been in his presence… but she knew who was in the room with her. _Him_? _Here_? _Alone_?

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He cooed. Lisa clenched her fists. Telepathy, he was using telepathy! And it was hard to control her hands – she was trying to stop them from pushing open the closet doors.

Why were there closets in every room of each outpost, you ask? For exactly this reason – to hide. And it wasn't working. _If he's latched onto my mind, it's only a matter of time until he figures out where I'm hiding_. Lisa's stomach lurched. _I can't shield my mind; I'm not a vampire. Should I run out, fighting? Or get caught in here and be trapped?_

"Lisa…. that's your name, isn't it? Come out, and I promise I won't hurt you…"

_He has no idea._ Lisa realised. _He doesn't know who I am, what I look like… that's because I was careful not to show any photos of myself. He thinks I'm a teenager, I suppose – just like the rest of them. Well, why not? _

Lisa straightened her back and leaned forward. The closet was empty, so she hadn't had to push aside any brick-a-brack to get comfortable. _If I step out, and he thinks I'm young – it'll throw him completely off balance and I'll have the upper hand. _Lisa would've smirked if she didn't fear for her life.

Gathering her strength, she lunged forward, slapping the doors open so they swung on their hinges dangerously. She landed in the living room on her feet, and stood up to her full height – long blonde hair falling about her shoulders **Note**. Sorry, I don't know what L.J looks like because I've never seen her picture, her eyes narrowed.

The man before her was surprised, she could tell. His hawk-yellow eyes were darting about wildly, his auburn hair seemed to rise on his forehead. He certainly was as beautiful as they had all described.

"You… you're not–" he began, and then he laughed and folded his arms, gaining his self-control. It didn't matter if she wasn't young – what difference did it make? She was vermin. And vermin of the worse kind… who knew about the Night World.

Lisa smiled sweetly – she still had the advantage. She jumped backwards, ducked through the alcove that led into the dining room and ran as fast as she could to the back door.

"Oh no you don't!" the intruder cried, chasing after her.

Lisa didn't take any chances. She grabbed hold of the badge on her collar and pressed it – _hard_. "L.J to HQ. Come in. I'm being chased. Send help. Repeat. Send–" she didn't get to finish. Strong arms grabbed her from behind, two hands latching like vices onto the sleeves of her leather jacket. She was thrown onto the ground, dazed. The white noise in her ear only told her that the transmission had been brought to a close.

Lying spread-eagled on the floor, the sharp features of the intruder floated above Lisa and taunted her. His hands pressed down on her arms, never touching her skin – as she was dressed head to toe in black. Black sweater, jacket and jeans – even boots to match. He smiled, showing his lamia fangs. Lisa twisted about, trying to get away.

"You wrote about me, little author." He smiled. "Tell me why."

Lisa tried to move away from him, but it was no use, he was pinning her to the tile floor of the dining room. She gave him an icy glare and refused to answer.

"You're a lot older than I imagined you to be. How old are you… twenty… thirty?"  
"None of your business!" Lisa hissed, which won her a slap round the face.

"Don't patronise me, Lisa." The man warned, still keeping a lazy, careless tone. "Do you honestly know who you're talking to?" he cocked his head on one side and smiled. "Who am I?"

Lisa frowned. "You're the man who planned to take over the Night World. You tried to kill countless soulmate couples – including your foster-son and his new girlfriend."

"Quinn? A vermin-lover? My _son_? Clearly you have your facts twisted."

Lisa growled and tried to squirm out of his grasp again. She failed. Finally, deflating, she stared him right in the eye. "You're the man who's trying to destroy the world. You're Hunter Redfern." She said, dramatically.

Hunter grinned triumphantly. "Thank you. I'm flattered – _truly_." He smiled and lowered his head, so he and Lisa were breathing the same air – their faces only millimetres apart. "Now, Lisa Jane Smith, you are going to tell me all I want to know, or I'm going to subject you to the rightful punishment of someone who tells humans about the Night World. Understand?"

Lisa smiled sweetly. "How about, you ask me a question – and if I can't answer it, I'll stay silent?"

Hunter frowned, his golden eyes turning bright yellow. "It doesn't work that way, human," he growled. "If you don't tell me, I might just have to slit your throat."

"Lucky me." Lisa grimaced, looking away. Help was on the way, she could feel it… And Hunter would be caught at last. If she could keep him talking long enough…

"_So_, how's your daughter?" Lisa said politely, referring to Lily.  
Hunter froze immediately, catching her thought, but he didn't seem upset – just infuriated. "Dead," he hissed, furiously. "Because of _your_ hybrid Wild Power."

"Really? I shall tell her that, she'll be pleased." She noted, thinking of Jez and how she'd disintegrated an entire building with the blue fire.

Hunter roared in fierce anger and lunged, his teeth digging into Lisa's neck. Lisa let out a gasp of surprise and tried to throw him off but it was no use. The pain that erupted through her body sent a spasm shooting up her leg as Hunter tapped into one of her nerves. _Oh God, this is it. I'm really going to die. _She had no idea it felt this way when someone was unwilling. Pain wasn't the word for it. It was torture – almost like being raped.

She screamed, feeling blood trickle down her neck and drip onto the floor. Before she blacked out completely, she wondered why and how. _How_ could Hunter have known where she was? And _why_ did he come alone? Then there was nothing but darkness. Lisa fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deadliest Soulmate**

_All alone in a dim room the two opposing leaders must decide the fate of humans. What the actual outcome is, is a completely different matter…_

If I would own anyone in this story it would be L. J. Smith as one of her own characters (if that makes sense). I have no idea what Lisa looks like because I haven't seen a picture of her so let's just say she's blonde with blue eyes – I know that sounds stereotypical but that's what I imagine she looks like. Not dumb looking either, but intelligent.

If anyone knows what L. J looks like, please send me an email or something.

The dedication stays the same. On with chapter two! Remember that during the connection thoughts can be read too. But they're not deliberate messages, okay?

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
Connection

It wasn't dark for long. The twilight receded and all that was left was… sparks. Roaring and pounding faster than blood. They just seemed to erupt from nowhere and then explode like fireworks. _What's… happening…? _

Lisa felt as if she were awake, as if she herself was in this land of pink and red – this strawberry never-ending horizon. She was walking through it, touching a spark here and there. Her body was fizzing and she felt… _alive_. An out of body experience almost, as if her mind was detached from its case.

So _this_ was what she wrote about. The eternal connection. _No. No, this is wrong. This can't be happening. I can't have a soulmate, I can't… _Then, with a shock, she realised where she was and _who_ she was with. No, it wasn't just a shock; it was enough to send her mind reeling. She couldn't breath. The universe was twisted. Sick, even. To match her with _him_.

Hunter was just as disgusted as she. _Soulmate? You? My soulmate. Don't be ridiculous! _He snorted, but there was a slight hint of belief. He knew, deep down, that this was the real thing – that this was really happening.

_No, _Lisa concluded. _He has children and the _mother_ of those children – surely he loves _her_? And besides, he wouldn't know how to love – he's evil. _

She knew immediately that Hunter had heard her thoughts. It was impossible to hide anything here. And she couldn't believe she actually felt his disappointment, his self-hatred.

_I did not love her._ He spoke telepathically, whether or not he wished Lisa to hear this, she did not know. _She was someone who could give me children, that's all._

Lisa trembled. _Why isn't he stopping?_ She wondered. _Why isn't he arguing that this is wrong? This isn't the Hunter I believed him to be._

_GO_. Lisa told him, trying to flee from the atmosphere making her so relaxed. _I can't be relaxed with him around – he's going to bring about the end of the world._

Hunter would have shaken his head if he were not in a subconscious state. _I won't go_. He told her. _Since now, I can find out everything. I never thought that being s… being connected momentarily with the enemy would be so resourceful._

_Was he going to say soulmates?_ Lisa wondered. _So he does believe it…_ She turned cold, and tried to leave, darkening the fluffy world of pink. Streaks of dark purples and blacks erupted out of nowhere and flooded through her mind, and Hunter's.

He actually let out a gasp of pain as these dark thoughts came hurtling out of nowhere at him, destroying his mind. _STOP IT! _He screamed, _don't do that! _

_Do what? _Lisa hissed, hurtling another black thought in his direction, thinking only of pain and evil – of all the things done to poor, innocent people. _Do you see? Do you see what you and your people have done over the years? _She resorted to saying._ Dozens of soulmate couples – dead. At _your_ hands. But I was too smart for you. I made it impossible for you to come near any of _my_ soulmates. And they were the ones you wanted to kill most. _

Hunter seemed to be in a state of shock. His mind was completely blank as if he were trying to come up with something. He couldn't. Lisa, once again, had the advantage. But she wondered if, like last time, she would lose it so quickly. _Oh. Oh no, just imagine what your people will do to you when they find out that you have a human soulmate… _she said, mockingly.

_They'll… _Hunter began, then he broke off. And Lisa was immediately plunged into his mind. She couldn't stop it, it was like a tentacle had grabbed her and thrown her somewhere. Now her mind was limp and tattered and her body actually ached – though what part of her was affected or how she should've reacted, was unknown.

It was darkLisa couldn't physically see a thing. There wasn't a trace of anything that suggested happiness, love, affection, passion, even. Just joy at doing wrong in the world. She could not believe it. She'd thought that he'd have some fond memories… some goodness in him. _No. No, this is Hunter Redfern_. She remembered. _There's _no_ good in him – I should never have thought it of him. _

The only other thing in the eternal blackness of Hunter's mind was her own aura – a steady blue light that shone like pool water – clear and cyan like a cloudless sky. She hoped it affected Hunter. It did. The affect of her mind in his was like a flood overcoming the land. She was breaking him down with her purity, inch by inch.

_No. How can anyone be so…? _he didn't finish. But Lisa had an idea. How can anyone be so… _good_. As in the movie sense. Lisa was, technically, a good guy. She was suddenly washed back into _Daughters of Darkness_, and she smiled at remembering Jade's line.

It also helped her understand Hunter a little bit more. The reason… the reason Hunter was so evil was because he didn't believe there was any good in the world, just an equal evil to be enemies _with_. He didn't believe in opposite sides – just that Daybreakers would do anything to annoy him. _And _that's_ what power does to your mind. _

_Lisa… You really believe that you have a life? _He was chuckling slightly, but only a disappointed laugh. It made Lisa tense up. _How can humans live when they know what's going to happen tomorrow and the day after? You get up, go to work and slowly grow old. You're raised to have children and die, so how can you believe that you can be any different? You think that you're built to run with us Night People – you think you can handle it – but when it comes down to it, you're just a human. And all humans are…_

…_Are food? _Lisa finished angrily. _I expected you to give me a lecture – break me down so I'd willingly let you take my life. You've already broken a lot of lives – just by murdering a loved one, poisoning minds… but not me. I'm stronger than that. I may just be an ordinary human, and I know what will happen tomorrow and from that point on. And I'd like to inform you._

A ripple of uncertainty seemed to emanate from Hunter's mind, but he said nothing. Lisa continued. _Tomorrow, your people will be saying goodbye to you… at your funeral. There will be an insurgence on our part and all of the remaining Night People will be converted to our way of thinking. There will be no war. Soulmates will live together in peace and the Wild Powers will be back to normal. My books will continue to be published and I will grow old and die happy, knowing I made a difference in the world. _

Hunter was still silent. He felt the pure desire and ferocity behind her thought. She didn't just believe or hope that Circle Daybreak would prove victorious, she _knew_ they would. And for an instant, Hunter actually faltered and lost faith. But for only an instant. It wasn't in him to be hesitant and actually back down when he was on top.

_So. How exactly will I be killed? At your own hands? _He laughed. _If we _are_ in actual fact… s-soulmates… then you could never bring yourself to kill me. _

_Don't be so sure. _Lisa replied. Hunter began to hope his notion had been correct; otherwise he'd have just egged her on. And he didn't want to die yet. He had so much to do. Like wipe humans from the face of the Earth… but somehow there was _one_ human that he wanted to live. _But if I let one live, I have to let them _all–

'_Let one…' _what_ live? _Lisa frowned.

_I hope I'm still drinking her blood, _Hunter thought deliciously. _Then there's only one step to go… and she'll practically be a vampire._

Suddenly – yet it seemed slowly – the world of minds and connections evaporated.

Lisa's eyes snapped open. Plastered across her own face was a deadly frown – and on Hunter's was a predatory smile. He was lying on top of her, and they were almost kissing. In disgust, Lisa managed to worm her way out from underneath him. Then, Hunter seemed to come-to.

He looked around in a daze, then stopped to find her. Lisa wasn't going anywhere. She was sat against the dining room wall, with pursed lips and eyelids that were revealing slits for eyes.

Hunter scowled, realising something. _So much for information. I forgot to even search her mind. Now I know nothing more than I did before we went through that stupid connection. What was the point?_ Then he let that matter drop. Because he concluded that somewhere, deep down, he hadn't wanted to invade her privacy. And he had only wanted to search her mind to know about _her_ – not her organisation.

Without knowing it, he _had_ been searching her mind – filtering through her memories. And now he knew her well enough to tell whether he wanted her for a soulmate… not that Hunter Redfern had ever wanted one.

_She's powerful… and if she were a vampire, then together we'd be… _perfect. Hunter smiled dreamily. But of course… he couldn't be soulmates with vermin. So, if she didn't agree to become a vampire – he would have to kill her, naturally.

He didn't know then that it was easier said than done – because whether Hunter liked it or not, he was already in love with Lisa Jane Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deadliest Soulmate  
**

_All alone in a dim room the two opposing leaders must decide the fate of humans. What the actual outcome is, is a completely different matter…_

Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate every single one I didn't know how anyone would react to this, but thanks a lot for liking it is all I can say! This chapter wouldn't be up if it wasn't for you…

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
First Meeting 

_(Flashback)_

It was a cold night. Lisa didn't really expect anybody to be walking these lonely streets – in fact, she preferred it that way. Gaining atmosphere for her book was hard as it was without having crowds of strangers clustering about. It was only that she could think of a million things to say about this place and couldn't decide on one.

It was… _barren_. Dead. Un-living. Exhausted. The shady buildings almost seemed to arc and bear down on the street as if they were about to cave in. The night air seemed to whistle louder than ever before, yet no wind stirred the branches of the nearby trees.

The oxygen seemed to be liquefied – a gurgling noise escaped Lisa's throat every time she tried to speak. Not to mention the life in this place seemed to have been frozen – Lisa felt such a chill here that she'd wrapped her scarf about her mouth, no longer letting out her breath in whirling, steam trails of frozen air.

But – that was what she wanted.  
She was a student – young, with a petite-sized body, long hair the colour of the morning sunshine and bright blue eyes imitating dewy violets.  
The thing she loved most? Writing. Right now, a pen was in her hand and a notepad was firmly locked in her grip.

She was trying to think of a story. And whatever it was… it had to be to do with this place. Aurora Street – the disused part of town – about a fifteen-minute walk from the docks. The smell of freshly caught fish wafted over and polluted the very air she breathed.

But that wasn't the reason Lisa frowned.

There, a few yards down the road was a tall man waiting on the corner. He was talking to someone standing in an open doorway – yet the building itself looked abandoned.  
Lisa froze.  
The man was strangely beautiful. He was in his thirties, with flame-red hair and a dark expression. He looked amiable… like a snobby cat that was lazy and expected everyone else to do things for him.

The man was talking unhurriedly – his silky voice treading the air down and travelling right to Lisa's ear, turning to sweet music as it entered her brain.  
She shivered. She didn't know why this stranger was having such an effect on her.  
The dirty building he'd obviously just emerged from was the cleanest of them all round here – true, it leaned slightly to the left, but it had obviously once been a handsome place.

Lisa ducked behind a wall. She had every intention of spying on the two talkers – though she could only hear their voices and not their actual conversation.

Another thing about the building she noticed was it had some sort of flower spray-painted on the wall. At first she thought it was a great scorch mark, but in actual fact… it was an iris. A _black_ iris.

Lisa frowned and tossed her blonde hair back, digging her gloved-hands into her pockets to retain heat. Why had she come here at night? Winter night's only left people with flu and pneumonia.

But the common cold was driven from her mind when she saw that the guy holding the door open had ducked back inside. The handsome figure that she had been strangely attracted to was now walking down the road… towards her.

She gulped and pressed herself up against the wall tighter – _good thing I jumped down this sidewalk, _she thought, awe-struck. A clump of rhododendron bushes seemed to punish her by towering over the age-old stonewall and drown her in a mass of buds. Lisa brushed them aside.

The man was close now. She could hear his sharp breathing… the tread of his footsteps. She leaned a little to her left, face barely a few inches from the path. And then that was when it happened.

He passed her elegantly – long legs clothed in brown material. He was dressed in what seemed to be a smart evening suit… only it was chocolate-brown and seemed to be tailor made. He was obviously rich.

All was going well, he had almost passed her completely when he stiffened and turned sharply. Yellow eyes the colour of old gold nailed Lisa to the spot. She could not move – could not breath.

The man seemed to be wondering if she had been watching him. Lisa's frightened eyes reminded him of a deer trapped in headlights. She was quivering under his stare. She seemed to be a student… a young one, too. Possibly late-teens/early-twenties.

She was good-looking… for vermin.  
He sniffed and carried on walking. _Must be a beggar or something… _he thought, when answering his own question as to why she was lying in a back alley. But now he wasn't so sure. Maybe he should go back and kill her… if she'd seen him leave the club…

He shot a glance over his shoulder. He searched her mind, energy surging from his brain and joining, temporarily, with hers. _No_. She didn't understand. All she saw was a man leaving a building.

_Good, _the man thought. He pulled back his own mind, even though he stood about a bus length away from her. The girl's inquisitive eyes followed him. Almost on an after-thought, he turned back to face his destination – away from this dank place. Something had latched itself onto his mind. _Lisa… her name is Lisa… _But he shook the thought away.

"Filthy vermin," he whispered to himself.

Lisa, trembling, yet staring after the man with open curiosity – had felt some insurgence in her mind after he'd turned to stare at her the second time. Almost as if he was looking through to her soul. She shivered unpleasantly as his dark head disappeared at the end of the road.

She stood up. "Talk about atmosphere for a book," she said – trying to keep her voice steady. She barely succeeded. Then, looking down at her notepad, sighed. "I wonder what his name was."

Somehow, a distant part of her mind already knew. Her brain was still quivering from the shock of being momentarily connected to a vampire's. But Lisa didn't know that. Suddenly she had an urge to write. Write the best story she'd ever imagined.

She grinned, jotting down a few name ideas – eyes still staring at the spot where the man had been. Lisa didn't watch what she was writing.  
She had no idea that the actual names her hand was forging… were Hunter and Lisa.

She looked down at her notepad. "Hunter?" she said, voice trembling. She looked back up at the spot where the man had been. Then, very slowly, her lip wobbled. "Hunter," she whispered again. And grinned.

* * *

_(Present day)_

Hunter and Lisa stared at each other with unwavering eyes. Lisa knew fully well that this was the man she had seen all those years ago… the man who had made her over-curious at what could be out there.

Not that she had known at the time that he was a vampire.  
She'd spied on that 'black iris' building every night for a week and then she had found out – slowly, like a jigsaw being put together – what it was. A club.

And she'd been found out herself. But not by a member of _that_ club – oh no. By the Crone of all witches. Grandma Harman. And she had convinced the perceptive human girl to join her for an evening.

There, Lisa had become the first real Daybreaker – she was a test to see if humans were capable of learning spells and she succeeded where others might have failed. She taught fellow humans the spells from them on and as Circle Daybreak expanded she met James and Poppy… Ash and Mary-Lynnette… Thea and Eric… Gillian and David… all the others from her books.

She had inspiration. And what was great was that she could use her literacy skills to write a biography with a difference. No one else would know such a supernatural story could really be true. She would get recognised as an author at last!

And then… she found out that the man she had seen that day was Hunter Redfern. The lamia that everybody feared and hated. And who was now her soulmate.

Hunter was slowly realising that he recognised Lisa too.  
A blonde girl cowering behind a wall… staring at him with blue, doe eyes – looking like a fallen angel who'd landed slap-bang in the middle of a street. Except fully clothed and fully aware of what she was doing.

His features softened from fierce determination to slow recognition. "Lisa…"

"_Don't_." she scowled. "I know you're trying to weave me into one of your schemes. I expect you're planning to turn me into a vampire, then make me a true Night Person… hell, maybe even take me to the Dark Kingdom and rule over Black Dawn with you… that is, if you truly believe the soulmate principle.

"But I'm not falling for it." Lisa continued. "I'm a stronger and braver person than you'll ever be – not by power or ruthlessness, but by compassion, understanding…"

"And a mouth that will eventually get you killed one day." Hunter finished, cutting her off short. Then, he did a double take. So did Lisa. _'…get you killed one day.'_ Not now. Not tomorrow. '_One_ day'. The future. Life seemed so short to Lisa all of a sudden that she was taken aback when he suggested she'd live a lot longer.

It meant something. It meant Hunter wasn't going to kill her just yet or order her death. She had time. Plenty of time by the sounds of it.  
Hunter frowned. "At any rate, love is for the weak. Only the strong survive."

Lisa flashed a smile. "Then why are _you_ still alive? People aren't strong because they kill – people are strong because they _fight_."

Hunter leant back and snorted. "Sounds the same to me," He threw back his head and laughed. With no apparent reason as to why he was doing it, Lisa shuddered uncontrollably.

_He looks so handsome when he laughs… STOP! _She jammed a hand to the side of her head and shut her eyes.

_Don't be a fool. He's Hunter Redfern.  
_She looked up, tears erupting out of nowhere.  
_He's hurt so many people. He tried to hurt _them_. Delos… Maggie… Quinn… Rashel… You _know_ those people, you _care_ for them. He's ruthless and cruel and horrible and… and… _she couldn't find a word for how disgusted she was to have him as her soulmate.

She felt as if she were being punished. Her insides were tightening in knots. _All I've ever done is help people… and this is what I get? A murderous vampire intent on destroying the world is the person I have to spend the rest of my life with? We have the same soul?_ She looked up at Hunter, who had a dark light in his golden eyes.  
_No. We don't have the same soul._

Hunter realised suddenly that she was crying. "Lisa…" he tried to speak but she waved a hand and shut him up.

"If we _are_ soulmates," she said. "We are supposedly meant to spend the rest of our lives together… it's destiny. But," she held up a finger. "Judging by the way we both feel – our time together is going to be limited."

Hunter relaxed. "And?"  
Lisa bent her head. "Be prepared to die."  
Hunter practically fell backwards in shock. But then, he started laughing again. "You're going to kill me?"

"I don't know," Lisa said, quietly. "By the end of this evening we may wind up _wanting_ to kill each other."  
Hunter and Lisa exchanged glances. Then they fell silent. They were forced to do something neither wanted to do. _Negotiate_.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Deadliest Soulmate  
**

_All alone in a dim room the two opposing leaders must decide the fate of humans. What the actual outcome is, is a completely different matter…_

This chapter is for everyone who reviewed and everyone who put this on their favourites/alerts list (if they did!) Thank you so much for every review, they all made my day!

* * *

**Chapter Four**  
Let's Talk 

Lisa leant back. _Don't touch him, _her mind whispered, _don't go anywhere _near_ him – the connection will just spark off. You know too well you can't ignore it if you get sucked in again. _She frowned and folded her arms over her knees, bunching them up close to her chest.

Hunter was scowling. He was leaning forward, looking very determined and very, _very_ sober. He didn't look startled. He didn't look in any way self-centred or in control. He looked helpless, lost and… vulnerable.  
Yet he still had a frown on his face that arced beautifully – pointing to his chin either side and sparking off the distaste in his piercing golden eyes.

Lisa gulped.  
"What now?" she murmured, her head pressed against her arm. She looked around the room – at anything but him. That _thing_ sitting right opposite her_… her soulmate_.  
Hunter flashed a dazzling smile, seeming to come to life all of a sudden. "Will your little Daybreaker friends be arriving shortly?" he asked, voice sweet and seemingly polite. His tone was flighty – Lisa's eyes wandered over his face before she could stop herself. _He was so beautiful…_

"_No_," she snapped. "You cut off the transmission before anybody even picked up," She looked at Hunter now with – instead of awe-struck and gleaming eyes – lidded eyes that were narrowed and predatory.  
It didn't affect him. He leant back, resting against a dining table that Lisa hadn't even noticed earlier. The room had been an escape route… not an actual _room_ to her.

When the most evil person on Earth is chasing you, you don't stop to think if you're going to trip over the dining room table.  
Hunter smiled. "Well. If we're going to have no interruptions then we can talk."

Lisa sighed, exasperated. "What _about_? You? Me? _Talking_?" She snorted – a very unladylike thing to do. "You're out of your mind,"

Hunter sat upright immediately, bristling unhappily. But he wasn't just unhappy – he was _furious_. "Listen you! You think you know _everything_, you think that you're invincible just because you and I are… _connected_." He took the briefest of pauses, and then carried on.

"You don't know a _thing_! You're gonna wind up dead just as soon as we're out of this position! You _clearly_ assume that I have _feelings_ for you – which I don't – and then you believe that I would really turn you into a vampire! You're not just a human; you're the _worst_ kind of human! A _Daybreaker_!

"I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with _you. _If the world doesn't fall into my lap and I'm rid of you, I'll be happy with that!" he was panting now, absolutely scarlet with rage. He was trembling, his eyes were aflame, and his hands were balled up into fists.

Lisa didn't care. She was smiling. "Can you repeat that, please?" she said, as sweetly and as innocently as possible.  
He was Hunter Redfern – he was stupid. And when he was in a rage, he could play right into her hands.

"I said_ 'if the world doesn't fall into my lap and I'm rid of you, I'll be happy with…" _he stopped. His face was slowly turning back to its original colour. He'd only just realised what he'd been about to say.

Lisa laughed chirpily and clapped her hands. "Well then, we have an answer." She declared. "Bravo. You end the war, I end the relationship. Alls fair?" she held out a hand, ready to shake – completely forgetting about the soulmate principle.  
_It hits you like lightning…_

Hunter gaped. "What 'relationship'? And what 'war'? This isn't a war, this is a take-over! You really expect humans to put up a fight worthy enough of being declared a _war_?"

It was Lisa's turn to flood pink. She didn't. She growled and refused to rise to the bait. She withdrew her hand.  
"Well, then…" she began, smoothing out her voice with every breath she took. "What do you propose?"

Hunter sat back again, letting out breaths in angry hisses that were 'supposed' to be calming him down. He was only _just_ succeeding.  
"I hate you," he said in a slow and unsettling voice. "Don't you understand that? I hate all humans – their better off _dead_!" he stomped the ground with his fist for exaggeration.

Lisa didn't blink.  
Hunter was continuing, yet he was leaning closer – showing his teeth. They were extending, denting his bottom lip.  
Lisa still didn't move. She knew that if he were planning on killing her then at least he'd get it over with. She really didn't _care_ any more.

Hunter didn't smile. Didn't grimace or frown. Just kept staring at her intently and moving closer and closer. His lips were darkening in colour where the blood was rushing to them. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He was shivering – something unknown was running riot in his body… some sort of hidden emotion that was finally welling up…

His eyes fixed on Lisa's lips.  
"I hate all humans…" he growled, finally – not able to tear his eyes away from that spot, that _one_ spot on her face that was forbidden. Hunter licked his lips hungrily.  
Lisa took a quick breath, opening her lips a little more. They were puckered – glossy and pink like the petals of a rose.

Hunter groaned inwardly – giving in. "I hate all humans…" he whispered softly, and then leant in even more closer. Their faces were now pressed together – their foreheads touching. Hunter shut his eyes.  
Then, when they were breathing the same air, he smiled. "But I… _don't_ hate you," he whispered against her mouth.

Lisa felt tears well up in her eyes. And then their lips collided furiously, their senses discarded – their thoughts locked away. All that mattered was the silver cord thrumming between them.  
The past was an illusion; the thoughts screaming at them to stop didn't affect them in any way.

They were together… _complete_. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Lisa was in a world that was murky grey. She knew where she was. She felt as if she had her arms wrapped around her and was smiling dazzlingly.

She pushed on, into the new land that had opened up before her. She felt like an underwater swimmer – walking yet falling back a few paces through this mind that smothered her and pressed her down, telling her not to come anywhere near it.

She paid no attention. Deep inside the misty fog was someone telling her to continue, to see them for what they really were. The voice was Hunter's.  
…_you can't ignore it if you get sucked in again, _her mind was screaming at her. She ignored it.

_I don't want to ignore the principle… _she looked about, trying to search for Hunter – her arms were outstretched, reaching for him. _I don't want to ignore it, because it brought me to _him_… the love of my life.  
_It was then Lisa realised that she didn't know who she was, where she was or what Hunter had ever done to disgust her.

In this new land of peace and love, all she could feel was what he'd do to make it up to her. She was breaching the borders of hysterical – but in a maniacal, chirpy sort of way. Lisa didn't know whether she was entirely sane at that point.

She kept walking and kept reaching. She'd find him… she'd find him soon.  
_CRACK_!  
Out of nowhere shot a bolt of lightning. She was being _zapped!_  
She ignored it the first few times and started calling Hunter's name. But then it _annoyed_ her. _Hey, who's throwing lightning bolts at me anyway? _She wondered.

She turned. Her heart pounded, her eyes erupted with tears and a smile swept across her face all in one fluid motion – like a wave rushing through her, wiping the slate clean.  
Hunter was smiling brilliantly.  
_You found me,_ he grinned. _After all this time, you found me. _

Lisa tried to pull her inner child back in and act mature. She put on a straight face, then ran up to her soulmate and embraced him – latching onto him and wrapping her arms around him.  
He did the same to her and kissed her forehead tenderly.  
_Now I can… finally _love_ someone. Finally… _he whispered.

Lisa suppressed a giggle. _My father warned me not to have affairs with married men, s_he told Hunter, pressing her head against his body…  
…Except, it wasn't _real_. This was her imagination – these were their _minds_. Sharing a hug, a kiss… but not real. Almost… _virtual_.

It seemed real to the two of them, though. Whatever their minds dreamed up seemed to be physical to them. Like puppet masters… tugging the strings.

Hunter smiled. _Don't worry about her. _He said. _She's dead. _  
Lisa looked up. _She is? What about Roseclear? Garnet?_  
Hunter shook his head sadly. _Both dead. I have… I have no more children. _And his voice… it sounded so painful, so… so _sad_.

Lisa breathed in his warm smell – exotic herbs and spices. It was as if he'd spent the day getting smoked by the spell fumes in a witch's household.  
_I'm sorry, _she said.  
Hunter sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. _Don't worry. Some things are better off dead and buried. Now we–_

He cupped her chin in his hands and drew her face up to look at his.  
_…We can be together.  
_Their eyes met.  
Blue on yellow...

* * *

_SNAP_!

* * *

Lisa blinked but it was all it took. The next instant her eyes flew open wider and her mouth was open in shock. The connection froze and the misty fog withdrew.  
Hunter was staring at her with brilliant yellow eyes the colour of Citrine crystal. His head was cocked on one side – trying to figure her out.

They were back in the dining room. The light was dimming outside.  
But to Lisa they had _always_ been in the dining room. She'd forgotten everything that had just happened in that moment…  
She looked up at a privacy window embedded high in the opposite wall. She took a shaky breath. The sun was setting. _We've been in this room for so long already? _

"Lisa?" Hunter was blinking furiously, remembering where he was.  
Lisa looked away, disgusted. "Don't talk to me," She made to stand up – but Hunter had wrapped his arms around her. He was suppressing her, holding her down.  
Lisa dropped back to the ground with a bump.

"I meant what I said," he hissed through gritted teeth. The tone wasn't sensitive or loving – it was cold and determined. Like someone who knew that they were getting what they wanted.  
Funny_, he'd sounded that way when trying to catch me earlier… just like he _knew_ he'd catch me, _Lisa thought.

She started shaking angrily. "What, when you said you '_hated all humans'_?" she repeated, bile rising in her throat.  
Hunter snarled. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Lisa's head banged against the floor and she let out a muffled moan of pain.  
"You little idiot! You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ vermin!" he roared.

Lisa let out a cry of objection. "I heard you the first time…" she managed to say – which was her best defence.  
Her head struck the floor again. And again. And again. This time, it hurt even more.  
Hunter was infuriated. He wouldn't stop. His fiery red hair was standing on end – his eyes were wild and silvery.

Lisa felt like screaming but knew it wouldn't do any good.  
"You don't understand, do you? You don't understand what _this_ means to _me_!" he was yelling now. Yelling so much that his voice threatened to burst Lisa's eardrums.  
"Don't… don't shout!" she pleaded, voice timid.

"All my life I've been _this_!" Hunter shouted. "This monster that couldn't love anyone or believe in anything _good!_ I had my reasons, I thought the whole world had turned its back on me – so I did the same! And now that you're here and we're _together_…"

"Hunter, what… are… you… _talking_ about?" Lisa gibbered between deep breaths.  
Hunter's shakes were slowing down. His voice was getting thick. His yellow eyes were turning into ghostly shades – filming over like a corpses'.  
_Oh God… is he…? Is he going to… to cry? _Lisa wondered.

Hunter realised then. He searched her mind for any trace of what they had just shared. _Nothing.  
_"_You really…?_ _How_ could you have forgotten something that _just_ happened? All I said… all that happened…? You ignored it? What, you have memory loss or something?" Hunter screamed.

Lisa cringed away. "What do you mean? One minute you said you hated me and then you're holding me like this and telling me 'we're _together'_ – what is _up_ with you?" she replied.

Hunter froze all over. "W-What?" he muttered. His grip on her relaxed… then he let her go completely.

Lisa leant backwards, away from him. Then stood up. "I'm leaving," she said in a shaky breath. "We'll… we'll pretend this never happened. You can go back to your people and I will go back to mine…"

Hunter stood up too. "No. No, Lisa. We can't pretend this never happened. We can't just _forget_…"

"I already have!" Lisa snapped, turning sharply. "You _want_ this? You actually want what's happening between us?" she looked at him sharply and coldly.  
When he didn't respond and just looked away from her, a chill ran up her spine. She tried to ignore it.

"I'm leaving," she said, again.  
This time, Hunter didn't move to stop her.  
She opened the back door – no, threw it open – and stomped out with an air of dignity.  
She didn't get far.

Hunter's head jerked up at the last possible instant – remembering something he shouldn't have forgotten.  
"No, Lisa, don't go through that–!"  
_Too late._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Deadliest Soulmate  
**

_All alone in a dim room the two opposing leaders must decide the fate of humans. What the actual outcome is, is a completely different matter…_

Woo! A new chapter! I really didn't think this would go down as well as it has, so thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Five**  
The Bullet That Helps Me Remember

The bullet zipped through the air. Lisa turned and saw it at the last possible instant. She opened her mouth to scream – but Hunter was too quick for her. He leapt in front of her with a speed only a vampire could master.

The lead bullet pounded into his flesh, but he didn't even flinch. He slammed the backdoor shut and pushed Lisa to the floor.  
"That was close," he spat through his teeth. And the soulmate thread between them collapsed for a brief instant. He wasn't being soothing, he was utterly furious.

He looked down at his shirt. The bullet was pushing its way through his body and would momentarily drop out the back of his shirt – looking like a silver slug.  
Hunter wasn't affected. It had been a shot designed to kill a human – not a vampire. It hadn't been a wooden bullet.

But it didn't matter to Lisa. "Y-You saved me…" she whimpered breathlessly, looking up at the head of the Redfern family with awe and longing.  
Hunter was panting. His fiery hair was dishevelled, his beautiful features were grave and his yellow eyes were burning.

He sniffed at her. "I was only testing my sniper's shooting." He replied.  
Lisa blinked furiously a few times, then scowled. "_Your_ sniper?" She growled, her blonde hair flying about her face wildly as she stood up.

Hunter cackled. "Yes. _My_ sniper. I stationed him there before I came in this house. We've been here since before you foolishly put up those wards. So you see, Lisa, I am always ahead of Daybreaker scum."

The bullet fell out of his shirt and hit the floor with a chime. Lisa ignored it. She smiled devilishly. "There's one thing I want to ask you,"  
"Shoot," Hunter said, folding his arms and gazing at her with heavily lashed eyes.  
Lisa's heart jumped into her throat, and then dived back into place again. _He looks so handsome when he pouts…_

"How did you survive Delos' attack?" she asked.  
Hunter seemed taken aback for an instant, but he then grinned. "I didn't." he said shortly.  
Lisa stared at him wordlessly for a few seconds then broke into laughter. "You're _dead_?" she gasped out, doubling over in laughter.

Hunter shook a finger as if scolding a child. "_No_. I wasn't even there. Do you honestly think I would let myself be killed so easily? I had a decoy. A witch used a spell to give my form to a shapeshifter. _Very_ simple. I watched, waited and left."

Lisa's mouth fell open. Then she recovered. "Sly," she hissed. "And I thought you were a man who could face up to his responsibilities."

Hunter's expression wavered. He gazed at her with golden eyes. "I can face up to you," he replied softly.  
Lisa's eyebrows soared. "Excuse me?"  
Hunter shuffled uncomfortably. "I meant that you are a responsibility I have to face up to. So… I'm not running away," He shrugged.

Lisa's mouth fell open. "You're not?" She watched him carefully. He didn't look evil or hostile at that moment. He looked vulnerable and sober – perhaps even serene.  
She frowned slightly. "But what about you? Won't I ruin your chance of world domination?"

Hunter raised his eyes to meet hers very slowly and let out a sigh. "Who said I ever had a chance anyway?" he replied softly.  
Lisa's breath caught in her throat. There was a blockage that wouldn't ease. Her blood was roaring in her ears and she knew that if she tried to speak her voice would be thick and slurry.

A lone tear cascaded down her cheek. _Oh. _

* * *

A world of murky grey… Arms wrapped around her… smiling dazzlingly.  
Pushing on… walking yet falling back a few paces through this mind that smothered her… telling her not to come anywhere near it. 

Paying no attention… someone telling her to continue, to see them for what they really were… Hunter.

_I don't want to ignore the principle…  
_Searching for Hunter… arms outstretched, reaching for him. _I don't want to ignore it, because it brought me to _him_… the love of my life.  
_

She kept walking… kept reaching. She'd find him… she'd find him soon…  
A bolt of lightning. She was being _zapped!_  
… Calling Hunter's name.

She turned… a smile swept across her face… _Hunter_… he was smiling brilliantly.  
_You found me,_ he grinned. _After all this time, you found me.  
_Running up to her soulmate… embracing him… latching onto him… wrapping her arms around him…  
He kissed her forehead. _Now I can… finally _love_ someone. Finally… _he whispered.

It wasn't _real_. This was her imagination – these were their _minds_. Sharing a hug, a kiss… but not real. Almost… _virtual_.

Lisa breathed in his warm smell – exotic herbs and spices… He cupped her chin in his hands… drawing her face up to look at his. _We can be together.  
_Their eyes met…  
_Blue on yellow._

* * *

Before she knew it, Lisa was in floods of tears. She bowed her head, throbbing up and down with the motion of crying. "I _remember_…" she moaned. "I remember, I remember…" 

Hunter dropped down beside her. To see her crying was like someone ripping every bone out from his body, slowly and painfully. His arms wanted to wrap around her, his lips wanted to kiss her, his eyes wanted to cry for her.

But he wouldn't lose control. His sniper had seen him dive to save a human – what would that amount to?  
One of his men would knock on the door any minute and he'd be rumbled.

"Lisa. Lisa, we have to get out of here."  
"But I remember!" she whimpered – suddenly letting go of all her teachings and lurching forward, grabbing him. "I remember what happened between us. The connection… us kissing! I know it – I _do_!"

Hunter froze. "You do?" he asked. Lisa nodded into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.  
"_Good_," he sighed. And then he smiled. His heart burned with love.

The moment was severed. There was a series of raps on the back door. Hunter turned sharply, jerking Lisa with him. They looked up in horror.  
A silhouette was standing by the door, and all that stopped him from seeing his boss and a human holding each other was a thick pane of privacy glass – his figure was distorted and curving in the shape of the windows' patterns.

Hunter gulped despite himself. "Let's go," he whispered, standing up and taking Lisa with him. "We can go out the front door."

Lisa stared at him, wide-eyed. "You mean–? Y-You're coming with _me_?"  
But Hunter didn't reply. He was running and pulling Lisa with him. He dived through the dining room, across the living room and out into the main corridor.  
Before Lisa could stop him, he'd thrown open the front door.

But he came to a complete halt.  
"_Good evening, boss." _A tall boy about nineteen smiled. He had sharp canines running in rows around his mouth. He was a werewolf, his eyes were glinting as if he were about to change.  
Lisa ducked out of sight behind Hunter's back.

"Sniper said that you were in the way of his shot, he hopes he didn't hit you too bad."  
The werewolf said the word 'sniper' as if it were a name. His tone was harsh and sceptical – as if he believed that his boss was doing the dirty.

Hunter put on his gravest face. "I'll see to Sniper later. Get the car. I have a hostage,"  
The 'wolf grinned. "It's the leader of Daybreak, ain't it? Can I play with her?" he asked snidely.  
Hunter flashed a charming smile back. "She's _mine_ to play with. I want to go home, understand? Sooner rather than later." He stopped. Then stared at the 'wolf boy.

"In the end, how did you manage to remove the wards from the house?"  
The boy chuckled. "Wards are down, sir. We got one of our witches to fix 'em. But we only got half-an-hour before they go back up." He tried to see behind his boss – to stare at Lisa.

She cringed. Hunter was holding her arm very softly, yet securely. He wasn't intimidating her, just trying to protect her. She leant her head against his back and took a few shaky breaths.

The 'wolf gave up trying to see the 'hostage' and went over to a stretch limousine parked opposite the house.  
Hunter sighed. _As soon as we're home, I'll take you back, understand? _

_But, Hunter, I thought– _Lisa began, but Hunter turned his face away. He wasn't listening.  
Lisa looked down.

The limo's engine revved up. Hunter dragged Lisa, dramatically, over to the limo. The two felt like actors – even though they knew this was very, _very_ real. They just had to pretend to hate each other's guts and then they'd get through all right.

They weren't succeeding.  
All the way to the Redfern estate, the 'wolf chauffeur kept sending Lisa predatory glances, and giving his boss the once-over. He knew something was up.


End file.
